


Like a painting

by Miss_maria_reynolds



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is a dick, Canon Era, Eliza doesn't understand her gay feelings, F/F, Kissing, Period-Typical Homophobia, comparing the love interest to a painting (?), dont question why the Hamilton children are hardly in this, older sister Angelica being an older sister, only a little bit though, sad eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_maria_reynolds/pseuds/Miss_maria_reynolds
Summary: Maria goes to speak to Alexander after the release of The Reynolds Pamphlet, but finds someone else answering the door





	Like a painting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calibriluu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/gifts).



On an early Tuesday morning, Eliza was stirred from her sleep by the sound of somebody knocking on the front doors. Light flooded the room from the many windows surrounding her, and she glanced beside herself at the empty spot in the bed. She considered not going to the door. It may be Alexander and she was in no mood to see him, not yet ready to forgive.

  
The knocking paused for a moment, before it started again. Angelica had been staying with her, and she tended to go for morning strolls around the city. Eliza realized the knocking might be Angelica, perhaps she had gotten stuck outside the house.

It was nice to have Angelica around. She provided a warm comfort that no other person could. The two had spoken for hours on end when the pamphlet had been released, Angelica advising Eliza and helping her to accept all that had happened.

  
Eliza stood and briefly looked at herself in the mirror that stood in the corner of the room. She was in no state to see company, dressed only in her shift, even if the knocking only was Alexander, she'd prefer him to not see her like this, and she was not in a state to see Angelica either. She dressed quickly, a simple blue dress that did not take too long to put on, and made her way to the front door.

  
The house had become hard to walk through, every hallway and corner reminding her of Alexander. She'd see the memories come alive right before her, teasing her. But she stayed, she was not the one at fault, and Alexander had insisted she stay in the house while he reside elsewhere, not content to sleep in his office as Eliza had suggested.

  
She opened the door to see an unfamiliar woman standing on the porch. She was wearing a dress that was not elegant, yet not unflattering either. The red colour complimented her tan skin and dark hair in a way that reminded Eliza of the finest pieces of artwork.

  
"Hello miss-" The woman cut herself off, looking intently at Eliza. "I'm sorry but I don't believe I know your name, and am unable to greet you accordingly."

  
"Hamilton." Eliza spat out. She had half a mind to introduce herself as miss Schuyler, but thought better of it. Just because her and Alexander were not currently on the best of terms did not mean she would break her vows. They were a promise she had made to both Alexander and the lord himself. "Misses Hamilton."

  
The Woman's eyes widened at that.

  
"Would Mister Hamilton happen to be home?" The woman asked, playing with her hands nervously.

  
"No," Alexander had not been home in many days. "I'm afraid he is elsewhere at the moment. Might there be anything I could help you with?"

  
The woman frowned. "No I don't believe so. Thank you Misses Hamilton."

  
The woman turned to leave, as though she were in a hurry, but stopped when Eliza spoke again.

  
"I am now in the position of not knowing your name Miss.."

  
The woman looked at her hesitantly for a few seconds before slowly opening her red painted mouth to respond.

  
"Reynolds. Maria Reynolds."

_Oh_.

The woman- Maria looked down at her hands, unable to make eye contact with Eliza.

"I should take my leave." And she turned to.

  
"No wait, please." Eliza reached for Maria's arm, causing the young woman to flinch and look at her again with wide eyes. "Would you come in?"

  
Maria continued to look at Eliza, bewildered.

  
"Misses Hamilton, with all due respect I do not believe that would be a good idea."

  
"Please?"

  
Hesitantly, almost as though she was scared to, Maria stepped through the doorway.

  
"Please, come sit."

  
Eliza lead her into the sitting room and took a seat on her preferred chair. Maria continued to stand, lingering near the doorway as though she wanted to leave. Her eyes were fearful.

  
"My grievances lay not with you, or, not entirety with you, but with my husband." Eliza spoke, extending her hand and gesturing to the chair next to her. "But I would like an explanation if you will."

  
Slowly, Maria made her way across the room and sat down on the chair. Eliza noticed how she was nervously playing with her hands again. She did not intend to frighten this woman by inviting her in, she simply wanted to understand what had happened between her and Alexander.

  
"I know my husband has a way with words," Alexander had written her the most beautiful poems when their courtship had begun. He had built her palaces and cathedrals out of his beautiful paragraphs. She had burned them all after reading the pamphlet.

  
"And I am not ignorant of his ability to use said words to take the blame off of himself. He has become rather good at it if you ask me." Eliza laughed, though Maria's face still showed how tense she was. "I was hoping perhaps you might share your side of the story with me. I am still trying to understand everything."

  
Maria looked surprised that Eliza wanted to hear he details of her husband's affair recounted.

  
"You are sure you'd like to hear this?"

  
"Maria, I know how my husband has painted you, but if you tell me that you are not the seductress he made you out to be, I believe I shall be compelled to believe your account of the story."

  
Maria did not seem to match the description Alexander had written of her. She was beautiful yes, Eliza could understand his attraction, but she seemed more a young, anxious girl, still fiddling nervously with her hands, rather than the succubus he had made her out to be in the pamphlet.

  
Eliza had been devastated when she had read that pamphlet, quickly becoming furious towards Alexander. She had only ever wanted to be enough for him, and he had gone and taken pleasure in another, and then shared this information with the world. Strangers did not deserve to know what the goings on of their wedding bed were.

  
Just as Maria was about to speak, another woman made her presence known in the sitting room.

  
"Betsey, I did not expect you awake at this hour. How are you?" Angelica was standing at the doorway, positioned in a way that she could not see Maria.

  
"I am well, and I would be asleep still had company not arrived." Eliza said as Angelica stepped further into the room, now aware of the third woman in the chair beside Eliza.

  
"Misses Hamilton, you surely no longer-" Maria began to speak, but Eliza interrupted her.

Angelica did not need to know the nature of this meeting, and Maria seemed to understand that as well.

  
"Yes, perhaps now is not the best time. Why don't you come back tomorrow when I am home alone?"

  
Maria looked briefly at Angelica, and Eliza could tell that her sister was already trying to read the woman. Maria seemed aware of this as well, as she looked even more unnerved by Angelica's analytical gaze.

  
"Of course." She stood, and Eliza followed, stopping at the doorway.

  
"Please do come back tomorrow. I will make sure Angelica is out, and the children too."

  
Maria nodded quietly, not breaking eye contact with Eliza.

  
"Thank you."

  
The red fabric of Maria's dress reflected the light beautifully as she walked away, captivating Eliza to the point where she could not help but stare until the woman was out of view completely.

  
Eliza re entered the sitting room, and came face to face with Angelica's gaze. Her hands, clasped tightly together, were placed on her lap in a pose that suggested she was waiting for answers.

  
"Who was that?" She asked. Angelica had always been quick to read the room, to analyze a situation and walk away with all the details in mere seconds.

  
"Simply a friend." Eliza hoped this answer would suffice, but also knew better of her sister.

  
"She did not look familiar." A subtle way of asking for a name, but Eliza would not provide her with that information.

  
"No, I don't believe you two have met before. I'm only now realizing how rude it was of me not to introduce you two." And with that, Eliza stood up and exited the room.

* * *

The next day, the sound of knocking rang through the Hamilton household, and Eliza, already dressed for the day this time, ran to answer.

Angelica had taken the children, save for John and William who were both napping upstairs, and would be too young to understand the situation transpiring regardless, with her downtown. They would hopefully be gone for the duration of the day.

Maria stood at the door, dressed again in a beautiful red dress.

  
"Maria, please come in."

  
She led Maria in, yet again taking her into the sitting room. The two women found their ways to the same chairs they had been sitting in the previous day.

  
Maria's tan skin and red dress was a stark contrast against the rest of the room, all white marble and pale blue that Eliza herself matched. Once again she found herself comparing Maria to a painting. The same beauty radiated off of her as the women in the paintings that hung in museums that Eliza and her sisters had frequented as children. She had always been captivated by the beautiful women in those paintings.

  
"Misses Hamilton, I must say I do not understand the level of kindness you have treated me with." Maria spoke quietly.

  
"Maria, remember what I told you yesterday, I believe my husband may have done you a great injustice, perhaps as much as he has done so to me." Eliza slowly placed one of her hands on Maria's, which were clenched nervously in her lap. "Now, would you please care to explain what exactly happened between you and my husband?"

  
Eliza withdrew her hand, waiting for the young woman to speak. Maria was hesitant, but eventually did begin her explanation.

  
"I approached mister Hamilton one night, I believe you were out of town at the time."

  
True, Eliza had been in Albany to visit her father. She had not known whether it was better or worse that the affair had happened while she had been away.

  
"My husband had fled town, and I found myself without the means to go on. I have a young daughter you see, Susan, and without James I found myself unable to provide for the two of us."

  
Eliza felt a pang of sympathy. She herself would do anything for her children, and had Alexander taken advantage of the situation he had been confronted with in any way, a young mother in need of aid for her child, Eliza may find herself unable to forgive him.

  
"Mister Hamilton did not have any money on hand, however he offered me a loan, asking for my address and saying that later that night he would bring the money to me at my house. As you can imagine, other things transpired as well that night."

  
There was a strong blush on Maria's face at the implications of her words.

  
"I must be completely honest and say that mister Hamilton was not entirely at fault. I was the one to initiate the situation. I felt as though I should repay him, and some conversation ensued from which it was quickly apparent that other, more indecent consolation would be acceptable."

  
Maria broke eye contact, gazing at the floor. She was still blushing profusely, and Eliza was nearly ashamed that she found it so pleasing to look at. She also realized how wrongly this situation could be read, and sought to remedy it lest Maria think she was attempting to punish her.

  
"I am sorry if I have made you uncomfortable with my demands that you speak so honestly about what had occurred. Please do not think it was my intention to embarrass or humiliate you. I am simply trying to understand what truly happened. I have read my husband's account, and am greatly pleased that you offered yours as well."

  
The younger woman nodded, still seemingly unable to look at Eliza.

  
"He has accused you of extortion." Eliza stated.

  
"Yes, I've read the pamphlet." Maria finally turned up to face Eliza, her expression one of discomfort.

  
"This is not true, is it?

  
Maria shook her head.

  
"James was delighted by the fact that this situation could be used to his benefit, however, the two of us had never planned, or even spoken of this beforehand. His implications about my husband may not be completely incorrect, but I myself had very little to do with the passing hands of your husband's money after that first night."

  
"I apologize for that, I'm sure the scandal must be as difficult for you to deal with as it is for me, if not more." Eliza did feel bad for the woman, especially now after leaning she too was a mother.

  
"The affair lasted about a year, correct?" Eliza's feelings towards Alexander had grown to be confusing, and she was unsure what parts of his story she should believe.

  
"Yes, that is true." Maria shifted, the admission making her uncomfortable.

  
The confirmation stung, the fact that Alexander had carried this on for an entire year, most of which she had been with child for hurting Eliza.

  
"Your daughter, Susan I believe you said, how old is she?"

  
"She's recently turned twelve." Only a year younger than Eliza's own daughter.

  
"And your husband," Eliza trailed off for a moment. "I do not intend to be rude, but I must ask if you now find yourself with enough money to support your daughter?"

  
"I'm afraid my husband has not invested well." Maria looked away.

  
Eliza knew Maria was from a lesser social status than herself. The Reynolds' name had carried no great meaning until the release of the pamphlet. It was clear in Maria's appearance as well. Her dress was not unflattering, yet not as lavish as Eliza's own, and Maria adorned herself with little jewelry.

  
"Maria, please allow me to offer some financial assistance."

  
"Misses Hamilton, I could not accept that. I have done you a great disservice and find myself in no position to be accepting help from the one I have wronged."

  
Eliza wanted to insist. She wanted to push and tell Maria that she must accept, that Eliza could not bear to let a child go hungry. No matter what had happened, Susan would not deserve this. But instead she dropped the topic, doubting that Maria would accept the offer.

  
"Misses Hamilton," Maria seemed almost afraid to refer to Eliza by name. "I believe that I must leave soon."

  
"Of course, I have kept you for far too long." Eliza stood, Maria following. "Let me show you out."

  
She led Maria to the front door, pausing at the doorway for a moment.

  
"I beg of you to reconsider my offer. If it would help your conscience, think of it as a repayment for what has happened. Think that you are accepting this for me as a way to right the wrongdoing that has occurred."

  
Maria was silent.

  
"Please reconsider Maria."

  
A brief pause. "Of course Misses Hamilton."

  
And with that, Eliza found herself standing once again in the doorway, watching Maria as she made her way away from the house.

* * *

  
Angelica had insisted Eliza accompany her on her walk that morning, and when they returned to the house, Eliza was shocked to see a familiar woman dressed in red standing on the porch. It had been nearly a week since she had seen Maria last.

  
"Misses Hamilton," Maria had said once she saw the two women. "I apologize for showing up unannounced."

  
"Do not be sorry, it is no inconvenience to me. Would you like to come in?" Eliza asked as her and Angelica stepped onto the porch.

  
"If you do not mind. I have something I would like to discuss." Maria clenched her hands together, very obviously unnerved. She had always seemed scared while speaking to Eliza, and now that Angelica was here as well, her distress was only amplified.

  
"Angelica, do you think you could perhaps give us a moment of privacy?" Eliza asked, worried what may happen should Angelica find out who Maria was.

  
Angelica was silent. Her eyes narrowed, attempting to read the situation. She did not speak, but the expression on her face as she walked away was evidence enough that she knew something was out of the ordinary.

  
"Please, follow me." Eliza said to Maria once Angelica had made her way far into the house.

  
Eliza led Maria not into the sitting room this time, but instead to the room that housed her piano. She took a seat on the piano bench and motioned for Maria to accompany her.

  
"Please, join me."

  
Maria did, taking her seat to the left of Eliza.

  
"Misses Hamilton,"

  
"Eliza, please. Or Elizabeth if that is too informal for you."

  
Eliza did not like the formality that Maria spoke to her with. She understood it, but she did not like it. She found herself caught in the fantasy that perhaps the two of them may grow close, become friends despite the circumstances that surrounded how they had met. Eliza liked the idea of seeing more of Maria.

  
Eliza started to quietly play a tune on the piano, the motions of her fingers familiar and comforting. It was a song she used to teach Philip how to play the piano, but he would always change the tune.

  
"Elizabeth," better, but not great. "I came to tell you that I have reconsidered the offer you made last week."

  
"Oh, that is wonderful!"

  
Eliza continued to play while the two women fell silent.

  
"If you do not mind, may I ask what causes you to rethink it?"

  
Maria hesitated, staring intently at Eliza's fingers as they pressed down on the keys.

  
"My husband has left again, and I find myself in a state of desperation trying to provide for Susan and myself."

  
A tragedy.

  
"As unfortunate as the circumstances are, I am glad you have decided the accept."

  
The two women fell quiet once again, the sound of the piano being the only noise to fill the room.

  
"It's beautiful." Maria eventually spoke.

  
"Ah yes, one of the first tunes I learned as a child. I tried to teach my son Philip the beginning, as it is not too complex. He would always sit with me as I played and listen. He wanted to learn, though he would never follow the sheet music, would always make his own melodies."

  
"Well, perhaps one day he may become a composer?" Maria said. Both women laughed and Eliza found herself enchanted by the sound of Maria's laughter.

  
"Will you tell me about your daughter?" Eliza asked as she continued to play the familiar melody.

  
Maria smiled.

  
"She's very smart, much smarter than either of her parents. Despite all that has happened she has not been mad at me for being unfaithful to her father. She's a lovely child."

  
"She sounds as such."

  
The sound of footsteps quietly approached the women, and they turned around to see Angelica.

  
"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I heard silence and assumed now would be an okay time to come in." Angelica spoke, and then turned to Maria. "I do not believe I caught your name the last time I saw you."

  
A beat of silence. Eliza knew this would not go well.

  
"Maria Reynolds." Maria said quietly, eyes pointed to the ground.

  
Angelica looked nearly stunned for a moment, before quickly recomposing herself and turning back to Eliza.

  
"Betsy?

  
She was unsure how to respond.

  
"Perhaps I should go." Maria said, already standing up.

  
"No no! Please, stay. I still have not given you the money we have agreed on." Eliza gestured for her to sit back down.

  
"Elizabeth I really do not think-"

  
"Please Maria. If not for me than for Susan." Eliza cut her off.

  
Maria sat back down on the piano bench, looking just as uncomfortable as Eliza felt.

  
"Betsey? May you accompany me for a moment?" Angelica asked, already walking away so as the message to Eliza that saying no was not an answer.

  
Eliza followed Angelica into another room, and was greeted by Angelica's stern expression. The woman's eyebrows were knit together and her lips were drawn in a tight line.

  
"That woman is Maria Reynolds?" Angelica asked in a cocktail of anger and confusion.

  
"She is."

  
"And you have willingly let her into your house? The two of you were conversing as though you were friends! How are you not filled with rage at the sight of her?"

  
Eliza could understand why Angelica was confused, however that would not stop her from feeling sympathetic to the young woman and wanting to help her.

  
"Maria's character varies dramatically from what Alexander has written of her. She is a poor soul in need of aid. I am not blind to how odd the situation is."

  
"What aid does she need?"

  
Eliza was thankful that Angelica's anger about the affair had been directed more so to Alexander than Maria. Angelica had said since the night they had met him that Alexander would never be satisfied, and she was correct. No doubt should Eliza explain the poor woman's situation Angelica would feel just as sympathetic, Angelica had always had a soft spot for the troubles of women.

  
"Maria's husband appears to be a most unsavoury character. He had abandoned Maria and her poor daughter, and she had come to Alexander in search of financial aid to support the two of them."

  
Angelica was silent, her facial expression urging Eliza to go on.

  
"She is most regretful about the affair, and has taken responsibility for her actions. However, you and I both know Alexander well, better than perhaps anyone else. We both know that he is weak willed when it comes to women, and unable to admit to his mistakes. I believe that in the pamphlet, he has painted himself in a much more positive light than what deserves to be shed on him."

  
Angelica stayed quiet for a moment, and Eliza thought about Maria. She was still sitting on the piano bench, no doubt scared out of her wits of Angelica, as many women and men are. Eliza found herself wanting to go to Maria and assure her that it would be okay, though she felt as though she were not allowed to leave the room.

  
"You said that she needs financial support?" Angelica eventually asks.

  
"Yes, Mister Reynolds seems to leave frequently. I had offered her some money, which thankfully she has agreed to take."

  
Angelica was quiet, clearly thinking. Her mind was always moving a mile per second in a way that Eliza had envied since they were children.

  
"Betsey, you know that I love you more than anything in this life," She reached for Eliza's hands. "But I must be honest in saying that I hope you are not being too trusting of this woman. Nevertheless, should the situation she is claiming be true, I believe providing her with financial support is an idea worth pursuing, despite how strange it appears from an outside point of view."

  
Angelica let go of her grasp on Eliza's hands.

  
"We should return to Maria, I have no doubt that she is fearful of you and assumes the worst."

  
Angelica laughed at that.

  
"Yes, return to her. I shall busy myself and stay out of your way for the duration of your conversation." Angelica left the room, turning the corner.

  
Eliza made her way back to Maria, pausing for a moment to observe the woman. Eliza yet again found herself reminded of the finest paintings. The woman was seated on the piano bench, her head pointed down, looking at her clasped hands. The light in the room reflected beautifully off of her dress, and the colours of her dress were again a captivating contrast to the rest of the room.

  
Quickly, Maria looked up, the expression on her face one of fear. Eliza walked slowly towards her.

  
"Do not worry. Angelica has pointed out how strange it is that I am not mad at you, but she herself is sympathetic to your cause as well. She will do you no harm."

  
Sitting down next to her on the piano bench again, Eliza handed the young woman some money.

  
"I hope that this should be a sufficient amount. If not please do not hesitate to come back, I will not be bothered to help you."

  
"Thank you Elizabeth." Maria smiled. "I think I must be going now."

  
"Of course."

  
It had become familiar, Eliza leading Maria back to the front door, stopping to speak for her for only a moment longer.

  
"Will you return?" She asked. "I find myself growing rather fond of our little visits."

  
In fact, she was growing rather fond of Maria herself. Had the circumstances of their introduction been different, Eliza could surely see herself being close friends with the young woman.

  
"Of course."

  
And then, Maria was off.

* * *

  
Eliza could see Angelica behind her in the reflection of the mirror. Angelica had helped her to dress, and was now tying back her hair. She examined her outfit carefully, scanning for any imperfections on it.

  
Her and Maria had plans to meet at a park that day, and Eliza found herself much more concerned about her appearance than she did for most occasions. She was unsure what prompted her to want to look so nice for a meeting with a friend. Perhaps it was how Maria always looked like a delicately crafted work of art.

Eliza had always found her sisters beautiful, and admired their mother for that same beauty, but Maria's appearance was a different kind of beautiful. Eliza might even dare say attractive.

  
"There will be scandal." Angelica said from behind her.

  
To an onlooker unaware of their situation, it surely would be odd to see a woman on an afternoon stroll with her husband's mistress. Especially as through her father and husband, Eliza had become a well known woman who found herself at the centre of much gossip. Though Eliza found the offer of seeing Maria much too enticing to care about what would be said.

  
"Surely people will talk." Angelica spoke again, placing the last pin in Eliza's hair.

  
"Let them talk then. Maria has asked to meet, and I shall not deny her. She may be in need of more financial aid."

  
Deep in Eliza's mind, she was aware that this was an excuse, though she did not dwell on it. She simply enjoyed time in the company of Maria, and wanted to see the woman as often as possible.

  
"I am simply warning you. It would be much better for you two to meet here. The pamphlet Alexander released has made the two of you the topic of much scandal already, and this is only bound to cause more."

  
"Well," Eliza paused for a moment, smoothing her dress. "If I am going to be the cause of such gossip, I might as well look splendid. Is this nice?"

  
She gestured to her dress, and Angelica laughed.

  
"You look wonderful as always dear Betsey."

  
"As do you." Eliza hugged her sister before making her way to the hall. "Now I must be gone. I will see you for supper hopefully."

  
It was a short walk to the park where she would meet Maria, and she found the young woman there already when she arrived.

  
"Hello Maria." She smiled at the younger woman.

  
"Misses Hamil-" Maria cut herself off. "Elizabeth."

  
This simple action made Eliza incredibly happy, and she was unable to contain her wide smile. Perhaps the two of them were really becoming friends after all.

  
"Come, walk with me." Eliza said, and the two women began to make their way around the park.

  
As they walked, Eliza could see onlookers watching them, shock on their faces as they whispered to each other. Maria clearly noticed as well.

  
"I believe we are to be the cause of some scandal." Eliza laughed, however Maria frowned.

  
"I apologize."

  
"No no, do not worry! It will be nice not to hear of the gossip surrounding Alexander and the pamphlet."

  
Eliza would much rather hear the stories of Mister Hamilton's wife being seen with his mistress than to hear of Mister Hamilton himself.

  
"May I ask why you wanted to meet here, rather than at my house?" Eliza asked, hoping she was not intruding.

  
"James has returned home." Eliza found herself frowning just as much as Maria was. "You are aware of his character. At the risk of sounding not like a proper woman, or a good wife, I find any time away from him to be a blessing."

  
Eliza sighed. This statement would have confused her no longer than a month ago, it would leave her wondering how a woman could speak ill of her marriage, as Eliza had only ever seen her own husband as a wonderful, if not sometimes too ambitious man, but now Eliza could understand.

  
She hated to see Maria in a position like this, where she would rather be meeting with her former lover's wife than at home with the man she was supposed to love and cherish for eternity. But at the same time, Eliza found that she would rather be meeting with Alexander's former lover than him himself.

  
"Please forgive me if I intrude, but I must ask. Other than leaving periodically, does Mister Reynolds mistreat you in other ways?"

  
Maria was staring down at the ground.

  
"Occasionally he has laid his hand on me in an unloving manner, and he tends to find company in other women. Though, as you know, I can not say that I am a saint in the matter of fidelity."

  
"I believe you are less at fault than him." Maria had been in a bad situation and went to Alexander for help. Eliza did not believe James' infidelity was in the same vein.

  
"Perhaps." Maria was still looking down wistfully at the ground. "That does not erase my actions though."

  
Eliza pondered what Maria said earlier, how James had caused her physical harm. This enraged Eliza. She wanted Maria away from this man. She wanted Maria and _her daughter_ away from this man.

  
The two continued walking, and Eliza stopped before a large rose bush, promoting Maria to stop as well.

  
Once again, Eliza mentally compared Maria to a beautiful painting. The sun shining beautifully on her hair and skin while the red roses matched her dress perfectly. Maria was quickly becoming her favourite work of art.

  
"I have an offer for you, please do not fall under the impression that you will have to agree to appease me, but I would like to attempt to provide some comfort, and possibly protection."

Maria looked up at her with wide eyes, her curiosity obvious.

  
"If you would like, I would not be opposed to you staying at my home to escape your husband."

  
Maria opened her mouth, but Eliza cut her off before she could speak, hoping she could convince the young woman to her idea.

  
"I am sure that Angelica will take no issue, and you are welcomed and encouraged to bring your daughter along with you."

  
Maria was quiet for a moment, mulling over Eliza's proposition.

  
"It would be nice to stay with you. Lord forgive me for speaking so ill of my husband, but it would be a blessing for me and Susan to be away from him."

  
Eliza clasped her hands together, smiling from ear to ear.

  
"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "You may go home, collect your daughter and belongings and come to my house later this evening."

  
The two women set off walking through the park again, and Eliza found she was perhaps more delighted at the prospect of having Maria in her home than she should be.

* * *

Maria arrived at the house late that night. The first thing Eliza noticed when she opened the door was Susan, standing closely behind her mother, clearly nervous.

  
"Come in, come in." She ushered the two into the house.

  
Eliza led Maria and Susan into the sitting room where both Angelicas sat.

  
"Maria, Susan, welcome." The older Angelica greeted. "I hope staying with us brings you some peace in the midst of all this scandal and gossip."

  
"Thank you."

  
"Angelica," Eliza turned to her daughter. "Perhaps you could take Susan to your room for a moment? Or show her around the house if you wish?"

  
"Of course mama."

  
Susan looked up at her mother, eyes wide, before Maria nodded. She gestured with her hand to the young Angelica, a silent request for Susan to follow her.

  
Angelica led Susan, who was just as hesitant and nervous as her mother had been when Eliza had first met her, out of the room.

  
"I do believe that they will become friends." Eliza spoke, watching the two young girls leave the room.

  
"I hope they do." Maria replied.

  
Maria seemed much more comfortable in the house than she had been previously, and Eliza found this fact very pleasing. She liked knowing that Maria had grown comfortable here.

  
"Allow me show you the room that you will be staying in." Eliza gestured for Maria to follow her, leading her into a guest bedroom.

  
"I hope that this will be suitable to your tastes."

  
Maria sat her bags down on the bed.

  
"It will be perfect. I do believe any room in your house would be nicer than my own." Eliza was unsure if it would be appropriate to laugh.

  
"I will leave you to unpack your things if you wish. I could call down for Susan. She may stay in here with you if you would prefer, but my daughter has already offered to share. I believe she is excited at the prospect of having guests in the house."

  
Eliza was about to open the door when Maria spoke.

  
"You do not have to leave." She paused, blushing. "That is to say, you may stay if you would like to."

  
Eliza took a seat on a chair in the corner of the room that was now Maria's.

  
"I will stay, I do rather enjoy your company."

  
Eliza watched as Maria began to fold her clothing, many sets of skirts, stomachers, and when Eliza let her eyes stray for too long she could spot a few stays.

  
"Do you need any assistance?" Eliza asked.

  
"No no, you have done enough for my benefit already." The younger woman said as she laid a newly folded skirt down.

  
"I insist." Eliza stood up and walked next to Maria, picking up a petticoat from off of the bed.

  
The two women folded in silence for a moment.

  
"Was James at your home when you left? I hope that he did not give you much trouble."

Eliza did not want to think of James harming Maria again, did not ever want to think of Maria in any sort of harm.

  
"He was upset, understandably. His wife and child abandoning him would be a pleasure to no man."

  
"Do not be hard on yourself dear, he has left you many a time before."

  
"I do not feel bad." Maria paused her folding. "I know that this action should be looked down upon, it is not a wife's place to leave her husband, but I feel no regret other than towards the scandal that may affect you should people find out you have let me stay here."

  
"I care not for the scandal that surrounds me. If they speak then they speak. I will not feel bad."

  
Maria nodded.

  
They continued to fold Maria's clothes until they were all ready to be placed in drawers of the dresser beside the bed.

  
"It is getting quite late. I assume you will want to retire to bed soon." Eliza suggested, wanting to stay with Maria as long as possible, but also knowing that the young woman would need to sleep.

  
"To be quite honest Elizabeth, I do not think sleep will come easily to me tonight." Maria sighed.

  
"Oh? May I ask why not?"

  
Maria hesitated for a brief moment.

  
"I find it rather unnerving to be here. Please do not think me rude, that is not my intention at all, but I am still in shock that you have and continue to treat me so nicely when I have done nothing but cause you pain."

  
"Maria," Eliza hated that Maria felt like this. "It is my husband that has been the cause of my pain, not you. I find your company most pleasurable. I am not lying when I say that."

  
Maria remained silent, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

  
"Misses Hamilton, I-"

  
"Eliza. Please." Eliza cut her off.

  
"Eliza," the name sounded foreign on Maria's tongue, but Eliza liked it. "I must be completely honest with you, and tell you that I find it unnerving here for another reason as well."

  
"And that reason would be?" Eliza wanted to make her comfortable here.

  
"I," she paused, looking embarrassed. "I find that my feelings towards you are more similar in nature to my former feelings about your husband than those shared between two friends."

  
Eliza was taken aback by this, and Maria looked away.

  
Romantic love between two women, this was a sin in the eyes of god, and also punishable by law. Unacceptable behaviour. Though, if Eliza looked deep enough inside herself, she found that she might harbour these feelings as well.

  
"Maria," she was unsure of what to say.

  
She moved to stand in front of Maria, forcing the young woman to look in her direction, though she still refused to make direct eye contact.

  
Silently and slowly, Eliza reached for the young woman's hand. This caused Maria to look up at her. She parted her red lips as if to say something, but no words came out.

  
Again, Eliza was reminded of a painting. Maria's expression, while confused, was still beautiful. Eliza wondered if she would make a good addition to Maria's painting.

  
In a bold act of adrenaline, Eliza leaned forwards, pressing her lips to Maria's. She was happy to find that Maria reciprocating, moving her lips against Eliza's own.

  
She felt guilty for a brief moment, thinking of Alexander, of the vows she had made, but the feelings passed quickly.

  
If Alexander was allowed to indulge in the pleasures of another woman, why shouldn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> "and when Eliza let her eyes stray for too long she could spot a few stays." How scandalous of you Eliza.   
> Thank you for reading this fic! I'm so happy that I got to write one of my favourite pairings for it. I definitely plan to write more marliza as this fandom is starved for good female/female content.   
> You can find me on tumblr at @misssmariareynolds and Instagram at @thepeggypamphlett or in the comments if you want to talk about anything in this story.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
